


Le Lendemain Matin

by urbetteroff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hufflepuff, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Morning After, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slytherin, Timothee Chalamet as Regulus Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbetteroff/pseuds/urbetteroff
Summary: Waking up the morning after to the view of your gorgeous boyfriend, Regulus Black.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Original Female Character(s), Regulus Black X Reader - Relationship, Regulus Black/Reader, Regulus/Reader, Regulus/You, Sirius Black/You
Kudos: 68





	Le Lendemain Matin

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 968 words  
> A/N: I wanted to post this fluffy one-shot/blurb because I am in love with Regulus Black. I hope you guys enjoy it and send me suggestions on what to write next.  
> Warning: Suggestive, but It is all super fluffy and sweet <3

The sun slowly peeking from the horizon, painting the white cotton clouds a pastel yellow, complemented with a breathtaking hue of orange. The north's breeze, slowly traveling through the lands filled with flora, was entirely absorbed by the castle's old towering structure. Even though the frigid exterior emanated a sense of loneliness, It could not be farthest from the truth. The warmth was found in various places, and one of them was with you.

Your body is on the verge of fully awakening; however, your eyelashes hesitated, fluttering in protest. You finally opened your eyes and was met with the most breathtaking sight, your 6-month boyfriend, Regulus Black. Everything about him was always perfectly arranged as if scripted. His brown locks messily spread over the white satin pillow of his bed, wiggled slightly for every peaceful exhale he took. The sun's rays hitting his bare body just in the right places, giving him a golden reflection on his porcelain skin. As you take in his sight, memories slowly flood into your consciousness, making you blush slightly while smiling at yourself. Every detail, every move, and every word was put together into an act of pure and passionate love. No words were left unsaid, and if they were, then they were, in turn, shown by actions. Your hands slowly reached up to touch his chest, which moved up and down in a slow rhythm. His skin reminded you of a book with a million pages that was filled with new adventures and surprises every time you opened it. Every inch on his body, though memorized, seemed like an adventure into the unexplored. As soon as he felt your contact, he took it as a sign to pull you in closer to him with his hand already placed on your waist. He dragged you, mumbling incoherently as he naturally put his head on top of your own. Your face now as close to his chest as humanly possible, the heat that irradiated from his body slowly enveloped you, giving you a new comforting sense: a sense that you were at home. You took in his smell, which delicately expressed both of your aromas united in one. He then raised his leg and wrapped it against you, holding on to you for dear life.

 _"Oh Lord, What did I do to deserve this man?"_ You questioned, never getting over the fact that you can call this man yours.

When you first met Regulus, you could see that he was a young Slytherin like no other. He showed great compassion, as well as patience for those who were in need. He genuinely loved to help the first years find their way around, and he saw joy and beauty in the tiniest of things. However, this seemingly unfazed exterior was nothing to the complex conundrums that roared inside of his mind and heart. After Sirius left home, Regulus was absolutely devastated, which was deepened by his family's sudden turn of attention to him: He had to fix Sirius' mistakes, **He had to be the noble child of the House of Black.**

There were so many barriers he had put up that were slowly torn down the more you got to know him. Even if he still was complex, secretive, and mysterious, you knew him more than anyone else did, and you got a side of him that was vulnerable and utterly defenseless. You got to see his thought process and his genuine worries for the future. You got to see the true Regulus Arcturus Black.

 _"Bonjour, mon trésor,"_ Regulus murmured huskily, his voice deeper than usual, causing tingles to spread across your spine. His hand reached for your chin and lifted it slightly for you to get trapped in his deep enchanting eyes. He knew the effect he had on your being, and he used it as his advantage, loving to see you flustered under his touch.

 _"Good morning,"_ you responded almost in a light whisper, as Regulus approached your body with his lips and made contact with your chin. He placed tiny kisses on all parts of your face as if appreciating every single aspect of it. To him, you were the most beautiful masterpiece and the angel of his heart. You invaded his thoughts and possessed every sense of his. He skipped your lips, knowing that this teasing would eventually get you begging for him to pay attention to it.

You pouted as he pulled back to take in your features once more, his hands reaching for your neck to pull you into a lazy kiss, which later turned into a slow passionate one which got you hung up on every movement. Your mouths moved in perfect synchrony as if were two parts of a whole. The tips of his fingers slowly grazed every part of your exposed skin, from your chest all the way to your lower back, where he finally rested them.

For what seemed like an eternity, Regulus hummed in utter satisfaction as he slowly pulled away, meeting your flustered face looking back at him in utter love and admiration. Ahhh… Yes, the look that made him fall even deeper in love with you.

 _“I wish we could just lay here forever and forget out everything that is happening outside,”_ you mumbled as Regulus seemed to focus on drawing random patterns all around your soft skin.

 _“J'aimerais pouvoir me réveiller comme ça tous les jours ... pour le reste de ma vie…”_ he responded smiling because you, in fact, had no clue what he was saying.

 _“Ugh… I hate you…”_ you rolled your eyes.

 _“Hmmm…. That's not what you said last night,”_ a smirk already plastered on his face. He was right.

 _“Oh please…”_ you gently pushed his shoulder at his flirty remark.

**_“Tu as mon cœur, mon amour.”_ **


End file.
